


Stand Center (All Eyes On You)

by SlimeQueen



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: A lot of sex, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gangbang, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Rimming, Wolf AU, this is disgusting man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 06:16:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4293930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlimeQueen/pseuds/SlimeQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suho is so thankful for every single one of his pack mates for helping him through his first heat. PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stand Center (All Eyes On You)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the single filthiest thing i have ever written. Enjoy, you fucking animals.  
> Please do not steal or post my work on any other website without my permission. Thank you!

Suho wakes up amongst the furs in Kris’ tent with a churning stomach and heat under his skin, burning and spreading all over his body. There’s some kind of desperate edge in the feeling and when he shifts to get up, his dick brushes hard against the fur and he can’t suppress a whine at the bolt of pleasure that goes up his spine.

Kris’ thick heady Alpha smell around him in the enclosed space makes his head spin as his hips start grinding unconsciously down into the nest of furs, gripping onto them like his life depends on it. Then he freezes, a low moan seeping out of his throat when he feels a surge of slick pool between his legs, slipping uncomfortably on the insides of his thighs.

Suho had been told about the heat multiple times in his life, but he’d never experienced it firsthand. Omegas were rare these days, and he was the only one in the camp out of all twelve of them. Minseok, being the oldest, had explained it all to him when he had reached maturity, how he’d have to be careful, how the heat would take longer to break without a knot.

 _A knot._ At the thought, his hands tighten and his hips rut quicker down until he finally cums with a cry he tries to muffle.

The release clears his mind, if only a little, and he lays there in his own mess for a couple seconds, thoughts raging. He needs to get out of the tent. Kris’ scent is making him ache, another pulse of slick seeping down in his ass.

Standing up on trembling legs, he makes his way over to the entrance of the dim tent and slips out into the daylight. His eyes feel sensitive against the light so he shuts them and scents Kris out, following the smell that makes his knees weak. As he passes through the camp, he feels eyes turn to look at him. Minseok had also explained how Alphas and Betas were more prone to wanting to mate when he was in heat, how he’d give off a scent that was hard for them to resist.

But he can’t think of what that means now, because Kris is his only priority. He finds the Head Alpha on the outskirts of their little camp, sitting against a tree, dozing in the shade.

“Kris,” he mumbles, dropping to his knees.

Kris’ eyes open, flashing red. Suho feels his bones turn to jelly and he falls forward onto the ground.

“Suho?” Kris sounds alarmed but when he makes to help Suho, his eyes go wide and alert, nostrils flaring.

“Oh, _Suho_ ,” Kris’ eyes go soft, but his lean body stays tense, muscles flexed. Suho makes a pathetic noise as the sound of the Alpha’s voice makes another wave of arousal overtake him.

“Please.” He hears himself whisper, shaking fingers curling into the grass under him. Suddenly there’s hot skin all around him as Kris pulls him into his lap. Suho lets his head fall against Kris’ shoulder as he ruts against the hard muscle of Kris’ thigh, his cock hard again between them.

Kris hushes him softly, brushing sweaty hair off his forehead. Suho feels another hot rush of arousal shoot through him every time the Alpha touches him, slick coating his thighs, dripping down the line of his legs.

“Suho.” He can hear the urgency in Kris’ voice and he looks up, hips still moving quickly. The red flash of the Alpha’s eyes make him look away and whine in submission, nosing into the junction of Kris’ shoulder.

“Look at yourself,” Kris says exasperatedly, “Your first heat and you’re already so messy.” He runs two long fingers up the center of Suho’s abdomen, catching streaks of cum from his earlier orgasm. Then Kris presses his hand to Suho’s mouth and he clamps down on the fingers greedily, sucking the taste of himself off of Kris’ fingers.

“Please,” Suho pants softly, aware of the way his slick runs down Kris’ thigh, “Oh, it’s so hot…N-need a… I need a knot.”

Kris’ eyes go red at the words and Suho feels the way his cock kicks between them. He sees Kris tilt his head, considering, but then he shakes his head and Suho feels tears sting at his eyes.

“I can’t.” He whispers softly, stroking a hand down Suho’s back to rest at the base of his spine. Suho arches into his touch, little whimpers working their way out of his mouth as he buries his nose in Kris’ neck and inhales. The dominant scent makes him want to melt, his insides constricting as his body forces out more slick.

“I feel so empty.” Suho sobs against him, “I need, I need it so bad.”

“I know, baby, I know,” Kris soothes, the hand at the small of Suho’s back guiding him forward until he’s pressed close to the Alpha. “But you know I need to tell the others. I can’t help you because you don’t belong to me yet. You know the others need to have their fills first.”

Suho feels tears rolling down his face, blurring his vision, but he can’t focus because Kris grinds his thigh up a little as if to help him with his rutting, and it feels so good that his mind blanks.

“And then you can get knotted.” Kris finishes. Suho wails at the idea of getting knotted and spills hot onto Kris’ thigh, body going lax on top of him.

He must have blacked out for a couple seconds into the frenzy of heat, because the next time he opens his eyes, he’s in the center of Kris’ tent again, surrounded by the rest of his pack mates. The presence of so many alphas and betas make his thighs tremble and his ass clench down on nothing, another pulse of slick sliding down between his ass cheeks.

“Suho,” It’s Minseok’s carefully controlled voice that calls out to him. Suho can’t even speak, struggling to sit up on his knees. “Suho we need you to trust us.”

His legs spread unconsciously, cock already hardening. The smell of all of them makes his head swim, and he circles his hips, fingers digging into the furs below.

“Suho-hyung.” It’s Chanyeol’s gravelly voice that has Suho’s head spinning to find him. “We can all help you break your heat, but only if you let us.”

Suho moans brokenly as the will to submit to them rushes over him, and he tries crawling over to Chanyeol, but then Sehun has long arms wrapped around his torso and holds him down.

“We need you to focus, hyung.” Sehun murmurs, and the authority in the Alpha’s voice makes him keen, more tears pouring down his face. Suho suppresses a shudder when Sehun leans forward instinctively and licks up his cheek, catching the salty tears on his wet tongue.

How could he focus when he entire being was being flooded with this unconquerable heat? His teeth dig into the swell of his bottom lip as he tries subtly to rub his ass onto Sehun’s cock.

“Hyung!” Sehun says sharply. This time the words are laced with command, and Suho knows that he can’t ignore an Alpha’s demand. Suho looks up at his pack tearfully, almost frightened by how composed they all look when he’s crying on the ground, covering the furs with the slick that slides out of his ass. He feels humiliated by his own body and it makes him want to cry harder.

“Do you want us to help you?” Kris asks, eyes focused on Suho’s cock, hard between his legs.

“ _Yes_ , please help me, it’s so hot,” Suho pants, and another wave of arousal strikes him deep in the belly when someone growls at the words.

With his permission given, Suho feels some of the crushing tension lift. Sehun starts licking at his neck, tongue wet over his heated skin. Suho keens when he slides a hand down and cups his ass, one finger slipping in to probe at his rim.

“Hyung, you’re so wet,” Sehun marvels, and Suho rocks back helplessly as two of the Alpha’s fingers sink into him. He feels the last grip on his sanity leave him when Sehun pulls his fingers out and  puts them in his mouth, sucking the Omega’s scent off them.

His insides churn and shudder as Sehun finally pushes him down and presses his cock to his hole, sliding easily against him because of the slick. Then he’s pressing in, and Suho feels his muscles clench around him hard, but Sehun pushes past the resistance.

The Alpha is young, though, and his pace is uneven as he fucks Suho open into the furs, hands gripping the Omega’s waist to keep him from sliding. The feeling of being full is like nothing he’s ever experienced, and his brain goes foggy as he tries to keep up with everything going on around him. The sound of other’s making low noises reaches him through the thick cloud of lust in his mind and he _wants_ , he wants them all so bad, to mark him, to claim him as theirs.

Sehun grunts low in his ear and pulls his hips up higher and starts fucking into him with abandon, the skin of his thighs slapping Suho’s ass with every thrust. Suho cries out in relief as the Alpha’s cock scrapes his inner walls and breaches deep into him, muscles clenching helplessly as he tries to push back and get more of the other into him.

Suho’s arms shake too much to hold himself up so he lets his upper body collapse on the soft fur, burying his red face in the warmth. He’s aware of a low murmur in his ear from someone else but he can’t focus on anything past the way Sehun splits him open. He moans wantonly and Sehun groans in response, voice raspy with arousal.

“Want me to knot you? _Fuck_ , do you want my knot?” Sehun teases, but there’s no cruelty in his voice. It’s as if he’s simply asking.

Oh, he does want it, he wants it more than anything, but Suho knows his body isn’t ready for it despite anything his lust clouded mind screams at him. So he whimpers and grinds back again. Minseok’s voice sounds low in his ear again, calm amongst the screams in his head. “Do you need more?”

Suho cries out, “Yes, oh please, more,” and tries to push back on Sehun again with shallow twitches of his hips, but a hand on his hip holds him firm as Sehun ruts in harder. Suho’s cock twitches under him and spills beads of shining precum into the furs as he tries unsuccessfully to balance on one arm and use the other to touch himself.

His arms shake too badly and he winds up pressed into the fur as Sehun makes a _tsk_ noise and slaps one of the reddened cheeks of his ass. “So naughty, Omega.” He chides through grit teeth. “You shouldn’t get off before your Alpha, heat or not.” He pulls Suho’s hips backwards and buries himself inside the tightness, and Suho feels like he’s going to explode if someone doesn’t touch his cock soon.

Then Sehun’s pulling away reluctantly, the wide head of his erection catching slightly on Suho’s rim. Without knotting him. Suho hisses at the loss, fingers gripping onto the fur under him. His hips fall without the strength of Sehun’s hands holding him up and he starts rutting down desperately as the dominants talk in hushed voices to decide who is next. It should feel condescending, the way they divide him up and fuck him one by one, but Suho can’t bring himself to feel anything but happiness and relief as more slick slides between his thighs. All the Alphas and Betas want _him_ and no one else.

Then there’s a soft hand on his back and Suho can’t control himself, can’t stop his rutting as the person strokes down his spine. Then the hot raw scent of cock is in front of his face and he forces himself to raise his eyes and look the Beta in the eye. Baekhyun grins snarkily down at him, Chanyeol’s hand on his back. The two mingling scents of Alpha and Beta make Suho lightheaded as he tries to lean forward to suck on the head of Baekhyun’s cock. Baekhyun grins sharply and takes Suho’s chin between his fingers and examines him while Chanyeol’s fingers stroke lower and lower.

There’s a tiny helpless moan in the corner and Suho flicks his eyes over, nearly cumming right at the sight. Sehun’s being jerked off hard by Kris, the younger Alpha fit tight in Kris’ lap. The hand working over Sehun’s thick cock is expertly squeezing at him, the red tip disappearing into the circle of Kris’ fingers with every hard jerk. Without the clench of Suho’s ass, he knows Sehun won’t be able to make a knot, but the way his cock twitches in Kris’ grasp, his head thrown back and little moans and whimpers clawing out of his throat makes him seem as needy as an Omega.

“I would focus more on your current situation than over there.” Baekhyun says, jerking his chin hard to get his attention again. Chanyeol hums softly and runs two thick fingers over the wet cleft of Suho’s ass, squeezing the soft skin with his other hand. Then without a warning, Chanyeol slips both fingers into his ass and crooks them upwards, looking for what Sehun hadn’t found. The calloused pads of his fingers rub over Suho’s swollen prostate, which makes him writhe in Baekhyun’s grip.

“You want an Alpha knot, don’t you Hyung?” Baekhyun murmurs, “I can’t give you that, but you can still suck me off and help your heat, right?” Suho keens softly and tries to lap at the head of Baekhyun’s cock again, but Baekhyun pushes him away again. The fingers in his ass stretch apart and hold him open as Chanyeol ducks down. The unexpected hot pull of Chanyeol’s tongue over the curve of Suho’s ass makes him sob and push back against it.

“You taste so good, Hyung.” Chanyeol coos, tongue collecting the loose slick the dribbles down in rivulets. The teasing twist of his fingers makes Suho want to scream and cry simultaneously because neither of them will actually fuck him, opting to tease him further and further.

“Please, please please I need more,” Suho begs, tears streaming steadily down the curves of his cheeks. Finally, Baekhyun takes pity and threads hands into his sweat-damp hair, pulling his face forward. Suho opens his mouth wide and takes in Baekhyun’s cock, the thick bitter taste overwhelming his senses immediately. He suckles on the head happily, hips swaying temptingly for Chanyeol’s cock.

The hard press of Chanyeol at his rim has him squirming, because Chanyeol goes _so slow_ , pushing his erection in one inch at a time until Suho can’t think. The cock in his mouth twitches and he focuses his attention on sucking hard. Then suddenly with one hard thrust, Chanyeol buries himself deep into the heat-vulnerable body, rutting shallowly while he stays deep inside. Chanyeol’s cock isn’t as thick as Sehun’s but it’s longer as he pushes it deeper than the other Alpha.

Suho cries out, trying to meet Chanyeol thrust for thrust and at the same time suck Baekhyun off, but the dual sensations make his insides stir hotly and he can’t control the way saliva slides messily down his chin. Baekhyun smiles down at him once and starts rocking his hips, fucking his throat quickly. Suho forces his throat to go lax and lets him, Baekhyun’s cock stretching his lips pleasantly.

Then Baekhyun tightens his grip on Suho’s hair, pulling him in roughly until his mouth presses to Baekhyun’s hips. The Beta moans low in his throat, hips twitching as he spills hot down Suho’s throat. Suho greedily swallows every drop, savoring the way the creamy substance fills his mouth. The Baekhyun pulls away and Chanyeol starts fucking him deeper, pushing him forward in the furs with every thrust without Baekhyun for leverage.

Suho’s knees slide, and it must be painful but he can’t think of anything past the need the heat conjures. The obscene noises of Chanyeol forcing himself into the slick-wet hole fill the tent along with Suho’s hoarse cries for more. He makes his limp head raise and makes eye contact with Sehun, sitting in Kris’ lap with a sated expression. He’s dragging thin fingers through the sticky white on Kris’ thigh. It must be from his earlier release, Suho realizes, and an aching streak of arousal goes through him as Sehun brings his fingers questioningly to Kris’ mouth. Kris doesn’t hesitate to suck the finger into his mouth and does something with his tongue that Suho only understands because Sehun moans breathlessly and wiggles in the older Alpha’s lap.

Then Chanyeol gives a particularly hard thrust and Suho’s yanked back into reality, a surprised cry falling from his swollen mouth. His throat feels empty and the saliva in his mouth thickens at the thought of another cock in it. “More,” he groans hoarsely.

Immediately, there’s movement to comply to his request. Chanyeol slows down and gives longer, more drawn out thrusts as Kyungsoo comes into view in Suho’s blurry vision. The Alpha settles on the ground and cups Suho’s cheek with a smile. Just then, Chanyeol pulls himself away with a gasp. The harsh movement of his cock slipping out has Suho whimpering in pain and loss.

“S-fuck, sorry Hyung,” Chanyeol murmurs, a hand wrapped firmly around the base of his swollen cock. Suho makes a noise and focuses back on Kyungsoo. Surprisingly, Kyungsoo tilts his face up and presses a gentle kiss to Suho’s mouth, the plush swell of his lips brushing Suho’s softly.

“You taste like Baekhyun.” Kyungsoo murmurs. Whether he likes it or not, he doesn’t reveal. When he pulls away, he smiles at something directly over Suho’s shoulder. When Suho swivels his head around, he finds Jongin with a shy grin. The Beta smooths a hand down the fluid curve of Suho’s back and the smile turn a little suggestive. Suho whines and presses back into his hand.

A surge of heat overwhelms him as Jongin circles his fingers over Suho’s swollen rim, the tip on his pinky dipping inside past the slick. “H-hurry, please,” Suho begs, voice raspy from his throat being fucked. He whines desperately in his throat as Kyungsoo presses his cock to Suho’s lip and drags the head over the hot skin, leaving a smear of precum that Suho licks up immediately.

“You’ve been such a good boy for us so far, Hyung,” Kyungsoo praises softly, “How about I give you a reward?” Suho can’t form coherent sentences so he moans and tries to nuzzle into Kyungsoo’s crotch, only to have the Alpha pull him away. “Jongin can fuck you, but I’m going to make you cum, Hyung. Is that okay?”

Suho’s cock twitches with interest but the coherent thoughts still don’t come. Instead, he whines high pitched as he tries to take Kyungsoo’s cock into his mouth. He settles for pathetically sucking on Kyungsoo’s thigh, scraping the salty skin with his teeth. “Ah, Hyung,” Kyungsoo scolds lightly, pulling Suho back by the hair. Suho keens in disappointment, but then Kyungsoo slides under his body and takes Suho’s cock in his hand and Suho’s mind goes blank.

Jongin’s fingers push into him then, and the way they work, so in synch, makes Suho sob and try to buck down against Kyungsoo. Jongin rubs over his prostate the same time Kyungsoo slides a finger over the leaking slit of his cock, and Suho gasps, writhing between them. He buries his face in the crook of Kyungsoo’s neck and his body goes lax.

Then Jongin’s pulling him up, strong arms wrapping around his narrow torso to tug him into a sitting position. Heat pulses between his legs and he nearly falls back down as another wave of slick forces its way out of him. Kyungsoo sits up as well, watching as Jongin maneuvers Suho into his lap, the head of his fat cock rubbing across Suho’s stretched hole. Without a warning, Jongin pushes him down and Suho sinks down on his cock, crying out at the stretch. His body is so weak that his torso nearly falls until Kyungsoo settles in between his parted legs and wiggles closer to wrap his hand around both of their erections.

Jongin tightens his grip on Suho’s hips and bounces him up and down on his cock relentlessly, causing his cock to jump in Kyungsoo’s hand. Kyungsoo moans softly at the way Suho’s cock rubs against his and squeezes lightly, jerking them both off with long drags, movements made easier by the amount of precum and slick dripping from Suho’s body.

White builds behind Suho's eyes and he jerks hard before his muscles tighten. His mind goes hazy and black, stomach flipping as he cums with a cry. White spills hot over Kyungsoo’s hand, and the first scent of Omega cum makes everyone tense for a second, but they hold in it as Kyungsoo growls low in his throat and starts jerking his loose fist harder, milking him through it until he almost borders oversensitivity. Jongin groans at the way his ass tightens with his release and quickens his pace, hips jerking up quickly into the wet heat.

When Kyungsoo’s sure not another drop of cum can come out of him, he raises his dirty hand and licks at it, savoring the flavour. “So good, Hyung,” he grins wolfishly, collecting some on his tongue before leaning forward to join their mouths again. This time Suho tastes himself, the salty slick slide of his cum coating his own tongue. With the remaining streaks of white, Kyungsoo presses his hand to Jongin’s thick lips, slipping them past the Beta’s parted mouth.

Suho’s entire body feels like it’s on fire, especially after the oversensitivity of cumming, but he knows it’s _not enough_ , and the thought makes him sob, tears blurring his vision. He feels Jongin’s cock ram into him harder as he sucks on Kyungsoo’s fingers, but he needs more, the very blood in his veins screaming _Knot, knot, knot!_ While the Beta is finessed, his body can’t form a knot, so when he cums a second later, muscles pulling taut under Suho’s pliant body, Suho feels a little better, but still unsatisfied.

Still, the surge of thick cum flooding into him has him gasping and grinding his hips down, squeezing Jongin dry of every drop. The heat clenches in his stomach again as Jongin slides carefully out, watching the thin stream of his cum mixed with Suho’s cloudy slick slide out of Suho’s spent hole.

Kyungsoo disappears with a fond pat in Suho’s sweaty hair, letting Tao take his place. Tao smiles uncertainly, and Suho has _no time_ for nervousness. Suho presses his body against Tao’s, curling his hands weakly through the Alpha’s hair. Tao presses soft lips to his neck and murmurs soothingly into his neck, gentle hands sliding down Suho’s sides to settle on his hips.

“Do you have enough energy to ride me?” Tao asks, feline eyes heavy with lust. Suho nods weakly and allows the Alpha to pull his body onto his lap, his hard cock pressing between Suho’s ass cheeks. Suho whines and grinds down as Tao smirks and settles back on his elbows. His strong abdominals tense with the movement and Suho struggles but eventually succeeds in raising himself up so Tao can hold his cock up for him. Suho sinks down immediately, circling his hips expertly.

Tao breathes out hard through his nose and watches as Suho grinds down on him, hips moving without rhythm. Suho pants sharply when Tao sits up and grabs his hips, helping him lift and drop himself. Suho moans at the proximity it allows and buries his face in Tao’s neck, mouth open to latch onto the hot skin.

Tao rocks them together easily, hand lightly petting at Suho’s hair, a wordless message of, “ _It’s okay, it’s okay , it’s okay_.” Then Tao tightens the hand on his hip as a warning of his oncoming knot and gasps out softly as Suho clenches around him once and then lets him slide out. He whines at the loss but Suho presses a clumsy kiss to the corner of his mouth and watches as he slinks back into the shadows to curl a hand around his own cock.

Jongdae immediately takes Tao’s place in front of Suho. The Beta grins openly and it widens as Yixing settles next to him. The Alpha’s mouth curves up nicely and the dimple deep in his cheek makes Suho want to blush for some reason. Jongdae leans forward suddenly and flicks a at Suho’s swollen pink nipple. Suho gasps, nearly falling over from the sensation it causes his body. He’s holding himself up, mind a little clearer from his orgasm but he knows the heat will be back full force when Yixing and Jongdae start actually touching him.

Jongdae grins at the noise and wraps curvy pink lips over the stiff bud, tongue hot over the sensitive areola. Suho whines, and Jongdae sucks in response. Yixing watches the Omega sway haphazardly and he wraps a steady arm around Suho’s waist to keep him from falling over into the furs. A thick pulse of heat strikes him then, as Jongdae lets his teeth scrape lightly across the swollen nipple, one of the Beta’s hands sliding low to palm over Suho’s cock.

Then Jongdae pulls away with an obscene noise and grins even wider. “Can he suck me?” Jongdae asks Yixing, who raises an eyebrow. Jongdae’s practically bouncing, excitement visible as he rubs over Suho’s cock again and again. Suho feels his cock twitch under the Beta’s hand, slowly hardening again as lust begins to haze over his mind.

“P-please,” Suho manages through a clumsy mouth. Jongdae’s eyes flutter shut and he smiles. Then Yixing pulls Suho to a cleaner part of the tent, laying him down on his back. Instinctively, Suho curls his legs up to his chest and hooks hands under his knees, holding himself open. He knows what they all see, the pink swollen rim of his hole fluttering open and shut, white streaks of Jongin’s cum and his pearly slick leaking out.

He holds himself, offering and submissive as he looks up and somehow manages to meet Kris’ eyes. There’s a dark expression playing over his face as he watches Suho present himself for the others, but Suho can’t bring himself to focus with the way Jongdae crawls over and puts a hand on his chest, pushing him down into the fur. Yixing laughs a little breathlessly and shakes his head, as if in disbelief. He uses gentle hands to lower Suho’s hands and pulls Suho’s ankles up to his shoulders.

Jongdae slides on top of his chest the same second Yixing ducks down and presses his lips directly besides Suho’ rim.  Jongdae smiles and asks, “Now, Xing-ge?” Suho watches as Jongdae drags a hand indulgently up and down his own cock, collecting and smearing glistening precum along the head.

“Have a little patience,” Yixing frowns from between Suho’s legs. Suho is anything _but_ patient as Yixing sweeps his tongue over the cleft of his ass. It’s too hot, too wet, too much as Yixing laps up the excess slick. The feeling only makes more slide out of his hole, and Yixing laughs again. Jongdae swivels his neck to watch, breath hitching and hand speeding up a little on his cock as Yixing eats out Suho with more fervor.

Yixing’s tongue is so skilled, flicking at Suho’s hole, only to retreat before actually dipping in, slick probably dripping from his chin as he teases the Omega. “Xing-ge’s good at that, isn’t he?” Jongdae asks softly, hips jerking softly. Suho feels too out of breath to answer, back arching as he struggles to get more of Yixing’s tongue into him. His hips rut into the empty air, getting more and more worked up as Yixing finally licks over his rim and slips his tongue inside, one gentle hand wrapping over where Suho’s cock lays curved and hard on his stomach.

Suho writhes under Jongdae’s weight as Yixing rhythmically thrusts his tongue into Suho’s swollen rim. Suho’s stomach flutters as he tries to grind back against the Alpha’s mouth, but Jongdae’s sure weight over his chest keeps him down. Then Yixing pulls away and sits up, wiping his mouth and chin with the back of his hand.

“Chanyeol was right,” Yixing murmurs softly, hitching Suho’s legs high over his shoulders again, “He does taste good.” Jongdae raises an eyebrow and whines softly, tugging Yixing closer to slot their mouths together. Suho watches their open mouths slide together, the need in his gut building. Finally, Yixing pulls away and clears his throat pointedly. Jongdae jerks in surprise, then turns around to face Suho again. Jongdae slides up his chest until his thighs are around Suho’s head and he presses the wet head of his cock to Suho’s lips, offering.

Suho immediately pulls in into his mouth and sucks pitifully, the salty taste making him needy and frustrated when Yixing doesn’t touch him straight away. Soon enough though, Yixing presses the head of his cock to Suho’s slick hole and pushes in, hands steady on the Omega’s hips. It burns somehow, the muscles in his ass tense after Yixing ate him out. His body pulses again and forces out more slick, making Yixing’s slide easier.

Jongdae makes a noise and Suho swallows around him, the thick precum in his mouth going down his throat easily. Jongdae jerks his hips helplessly into Suho’s mouth, who does his best to open up and let him without choking. Yixing fucks him with slow drags of his powerful hips, Suho feeling every inch of his cock as he draws his hips in and out. Suho’s toes curl and he sucks at Jongdae harder, a hand reaching up to wrap around what won’t fit past his rosy lips. Jongdae groans, eyes rolling back in his head as Suho licks over the head of his erection, tongue sliding at the slit in the top.

Yixing’s thrusts jolt him up every time, back sliding against warm fur that sticks to his overheated body. The edges of his vision are black as Yixing strokes his thigh lightly, kissing the side of his leg soothingly. Suho’s toes curl over Yixing’s shoulders and he clenches hard. He wants a knot so badly, and Yixing is so willing, so gentle, so kind.

“Hyung,” Jongdae accuses, “Please let Yixing go before he starts to knot.” He sounds a little breathless, hips not stopping for a second as he scolds Suho. Suho crooks his head and looks up confusedly, understanding washing over his hazy mind as he finds Yixing frozen, eyes closed and lips trembling with effort to not move anymore. Suho can almost feel the beginning of his knot, his cock swelling up, filling Suho so nicely.

Someone clears their throat. Suho jerks and looks with wide unfocused eyes to find Kris raising an eyebrow, displeasure written all over his face. His eyes flash scarlet once; a warning. Suho whines pitifully and forces himself to unclench. Yixing slides out and is gone in a second to the other side of the tent, shaking with self-control. Jongdae regains his smile and pets Suho’s hair, murmuring, “Thank you, Suho-hyung.” His voice is strained and hoarse.

Jongdae reaches his peak a second later, a surprised yelp falling from his mouth as he cums hard, little body jerking. Suho swallows again, the smooth liquid coating his throat so nicely. Jongdae smiles again, a thumb scraping over Suho’s swollen lips to catch the little streak of cum that he missed swallowing. Jongdae licks it away and is gone, walking over to Yixing with swaying hips and eyebrows furrowed in concern.

Suho doesn’t get to see what happens though, because Luhan’s mischievous smile appears over his head. “You’re not forgetting us, are you?” he asks in his lilting voice, a hand running through Suho’s hair. Minseok smiles wryly, settling between Suho’s legs and scraping his thumb gently over the soft flesh of the Omega’s thighs. Both Betas look up at each other in unison, before grinning and switching places.  Suho’s entire body aches, but the clench of hot arousal in his stomach is relentless, pushing him until he’s sure he’s going to faint. Minseok strokes his hair lightly, comforting voice low and soft. Luhan traces his thumb over the swollen rim of his pink hole, watching as Suho shivers.

“Get him some water.” Minseok instructs softly. Suddenly Sehun is there and helping him sit up as he presses a flask to Suho’s swollen mouth. The Omega drinks quickly, the cool water making his body go lax as Sehun murmurs softly to him in words he doesn’t have the energy to understand. Minseok helps him slide onto Luhan’s lap as soon as Sehun goes back to sit down next to Kris, and he slumps between the two’s bodies as Luhan presses his chest to Suho’s back. Suho buries his face in Minseok’s neck, arms slinging tiredly around his oldest pack mate.

“You’re doing so well,” Luhan encourages, “Just a little more and you’ll be better.” Suho keens at the thought of being better, of having a knot. Luhan runs a hand down his spine comfortingly, stopping short of his ass.

Minseok slips away and Luhan presses Suho forward gently onto the ground on his stomach, his face pressing into the furs exhaustedly. Still, the burn of need doesn’t stop spiking in his stomach, more rivulets of slick sliding down his shaking soft thighs. Luhan makes short work of it, sliding his cock in without any teasing. Minseok is even more straightforward, sitting down with Suho’s face between his legs and coaxing his cock between Suho’s lips.

Luhan keeps praising him as he fucks into him hard, the slap of skin against skin sounding harshly in Suho’s ears. ”So good, such a good boy for his Hyungs, you’re so cute, Suho,” he murmurs, hands tight on Suho’s hip. It doesn’t take him long to cum, nail digging into Suho’s soft skin until it’s borderline painful. Suho moans around Minseok’s cock at the feeling of cum filling him before sucking harder at Minseok.

Minseok gasps out a warning before his orgasm, spilling hot into Suho’s mouth. Suho’s lips curl up into a smile at the taste and he swallows it down, body falling pliant between them. “You were so amazing,” Luhan says quietly, brushing a dark lock of hair off Suho’s forehead. The two eldest move away immediately after, leaving Suho’s writhing body on the fur alone.

Suho turns over onto his back, ass clenching helplessly around nothing. Gasps of air work out of his mouth as the urge to be knotted overwhelms him again. So many Alphas and still no knot makes him want to curl up and cry. So he does. He curves his body tightly and sobs, ass leaking and wet.

Suddenly a deep voice chimes out, “Everybody out. You’ve had your fill.”

 _Kris_. Suho sobs again, nearly wailing at the Alpha’s voice. Want strikes him through the belly as he struggles to sit up, but fails, falling in a heap again. His limbs shake badly, little tremors working through his legs and arms. He wants to crawl over and bury his face in Kris’ neck.

A second later, all of his pack starts to file out one by one, the flap of the tent letting in a stream of sunlight. Jongdae waves cutely on his way, then lets the flap close and secludes Suho in the dim light again. Kris doesn’t say anything, walking around and making a muttering in dissatisfaction at the state of his dirty furs. Suho watches with slitted eyes, breath coming harshly as Kris pretends not to notice him.

Finally, it gets to be too much and Suho moans out, “ _K-kris_ ,” voice broken and soft. It resonates in the thick silence. The scent of sex surrounds them, charging the air as Kris finally meets his eyes. Suho’s hips move weakly against his own open palm as he slides a desperate hand between his legs. Tears of frustration brim in his eyes from his helpless state and Suho lets out an embarrassing whine, rutting into his own hand like his life depends on it.

“So _needy_ ,” Kris marvels, settling cross-legged next to Suho’s small body. He watches Suho struggle for another second before sighing and pulling the younger into his lap. The warmth of Kris’ skin prickles against Suho’s and he exhales his relief audibly, squirming and trying to get closer. Kris’ hot breath washes over Suho’s ear as he rumbles, “Do you know how hard it was, waiting for everyone to finish so I could claim you?”

Suho shakes his head silently, nuzzling into the junction of Kris’ neck. “C-can you please just help?” he asks in a soft voice, spreading his legs to straddle Kris’ slim waist. The Alpha laughs lightly and pets his hair with gentle hands.

“You’ve been fucked by what, ten people in the past couple hours, and you still want me?” Kris teases, but Suho’s too gone to do anything but whine against his skin, tiny tongue coming out to lick over the ridge of Kris’ collarbone. Kris runs his big hands down the flushed, oversensitive line of Suho’s body, pausing to tweak his nipples on the way down. Kris’ hands are too warm on his already overheated torso, and Suho makes a little noise of protest, batting lazily at the hand.

Kris hums as he lazily traces the pads of his fingers over Suho’s tummy, pressing into the soft skin and feeling the lean muscle underneath. Heat breaks out wherever Kris’ hands touch, blossoming areas that tingle and make Suho twitch. A hand finally wraps around his cock and Kris gives it a little jerk, the rough calloused parts of his palm brushing the sensitive length. Suho melts into the touch, overtired body falling limp into the Alpha’s broad chest.

Kris is straightforward, and the small part of Suho’s mind that still has coherence appreciates it. No foreplay and no extra words as he lays Suho on his back and circles long fingers around his ankles to pull the Omega’s legs around his waist. Kris’ eyes are crimson in the dim light as he leans down and furrows his eyebrows, a careful hand brushing knuckles down the side of Suho’s face, tracing the curve of his cheekbone to his jaw.

“Don’t cry,” he whispers tenderly, bringing his shiny hand to his mouth to quickly flick his tongue out and taste the tears. Suho hadn’t even realized he’d been crying silently until Kris had brought it up, but as the hot feeling on his face increases, he realizes there are tears streaming down his reddened face. Kris gives him a chaste kiss, lips brushes delicately over Suho’s, and pulls back, staring at the Omega under him.

He frowns at Suho’s uncomfortable squirm and dips a hand down to wrap around the Omega’s erection again, fluidly moving his hand in a rhythm that plays in his head. A little sigh of relief parts Suho’s pink mouth and he arches into Kris’ touch, pure unadulterated _want_ setting his veins afire.

“Kris-hyung?” The flap of the tent opening interrupts their intimate exchange and Suho twists lethargically to see Sehun’s shape outlined in sunlight. Suho bites his lip and fists his hands to keep from reaching out to the young Alpha, forcing himself to look away. Kris looks up in surprise and motions with one hand for their youngest to speak.

“I-uh… I thought I should bring you both some water. You know, for when the heat breaks.” Sehun waves the flask in his hand awkwardly, but Suho can see the way his cock twitches up in interest, eyes dark with lust.

Before Suho can stop himself, he tugs at Kris’ arm and whines out, “I _want_ him,” reaching out for Sehun with shaking hands. Kris furrows his brows and looks first at Suho, then at Sehun, before sucking in a sharp breath and beckoning Sehun forward. The younger’s eyes squint in confusion but he inhales deeply, the Omega and Head Alpha scents mingling and making his knees go shaky. Suho watches as he kneels down and carefully deposits the flask and crawls towards Kris, head bowed in submission.

Kris chooses that moment to wrap his loose fingers more firmly around Suho’s erection and drag his hand up, just once, to coax out more precum. “Sehunnie,” he finally says, voice deep and measured, “I’m going to let you join us. But you have to listen to me. Don’t try to knot him.”

Suho wants to snort. As if Sehun has any choice but to listen to Kris. Sehun nods anyways, fingers curling into the furs on the ground for distraction more than anything. Kris hums and turns back to Suho, grabbing him around the knees with warm hands and pulling them up to his chest. Suho feels immobilized but there’s some strange kind of comfort in knowing Kris knows what he’s doing, movements sure and steady.

A finger circles around his rim, lightly sweeping some slick and cum up and when Suho slits his eyes open, he sees Kris hold his hand out to Sehun, who slides closer and laps it up, whining softly and nuzzling into Kris’ side. Kris laughs softly and turns his head to press a chaste kiss to the corner of Sehun’s mouth. Suho feels fluttery and warm inside, watching what are probably his two favorite people play nice and tease each other.

Then Kris pushes his finger into Suho, crooking it up immediately to rub over his prostate, and Suho jerks with surprise, a high moan falling from his mouth as Sehun drops his eyes to watch. Sehun’s plush lips drop open in a pink circle as he examines the way Kris expertly runs his finger over Suho again and again. “I could do this to you too,” Kris offers, mouth turning up cockily. Sehun blinks, eyes wide and scandalized, and Suho huffs out a little laugh at that.

“I-it’s better than you think it is.” He mumbles out, and Kris smirks, sliding another finger into his stretched out hole, scissoring them apart. Suho’s stomach constricts and he bites his lip hard to keep from begging someone to touch his cock, instead working his hips slowly to pull more of Kris’ fingers into him.

Kris stretches apart his fingers again and nudges Sehun with his shoulder. “Taste.” He murmurs, eyes dark like blood as Sehun drops his head, tentatively sweeping his small tongue into Suho’s ass. Suho gasps and wiggles helplessly, but Kris’ other hand holds his knees tightly up against his chest and renders him incapable. Sehun whimpers and laps at his rim again, eager little noises falling from his throat as he licks.

Sehun’s tongue alongside Kris’ fingers is too much for Suho’s wound up body, and he nearly cums untouched when Sehun shoves his tongue into the hole, burying his face deeper against the Omega’s skin. Suho writhes and Kris pushes the pad of his finger into his prostate again, drawing a desperate cry from his hoarse throat.

Then Kris leans down and presses his open lips to Suho’s cock, taking the organ into his hot mouth. The Head Alpha sucks once, and the combined effect of both their tongues has Suho nearly screaming as he cums, body convulsing and spots of white erupting behind his eyelids. His body is so spent that barely any actual cum seeps out, but Kris laps at the head anyways and pulls away with a smirk pulling at the corner of his mouth.

“Sehun,” he says with disbelief and amusement, “Stop before you try to eat him or something.” He puts a hand on Sehun’s shoulder and jerks the younger back. Sehun stares with wide, unfocused eyes, chin slick with fluids. Kris clicks his tongue and sweeps his tongue over Sehun’s face and cleans it up, thumping the back of his head afterwards softly to get his attention back.

Kris rises onto his knees and positions himself over Suho’s spent aching body, rubbing his cock over the cleft of his ass. Suho’s eyes flutter closed as he relaxed into Kris’ touch on the back of his thighs. His knees dig into his chest but it’s not painful as Kris chuckles and murmurs, “Are you ready?”

Suho nods, excitement building with the heat in his stomach. A knot! He’s going to get knotted! Then Kris pushes the fat head of his cock into Suho’s fluttering muscles, far gentler than he needs to be. Suho lets his body go completely pliant and submissive as Kris’ broad cock opens him up, thicker and longer than any of the others. Suho keens, but Kris shushes him with a hand stroking through his hair, lips falling to brush over Suho’s as he rocks his hips once and bottoms out.

Suho feels so, so full as Kris grins wolfishly and holds him tighter, rhythmically thrusting into him. Sehun watches from beside them, panting and jerking a hand up and down his flushed cock. Kris’ erection scrapes past his inner walls, and oh, it’s _so good_. Suho can’t help the little cries and moans that come out of his mind as Kris rams into him, teeth grit with concentration.

The sharp noise of Suho’s ass slapping into Kris’ pelvis is obscene and Suho knows what his ass probably looks like, red from the impact, red handprints most likely blossoming on his smooth hips from all the people that had gripped them. Then Kris angles his thrusts and Suho yelps as the Alpha’s cock brushes his prostate. His hole clenches instinctively and Kris breathes harshly, burrowing his face into Suho’s neck as his hips speed up.

Then Kris sits up and suddenly orders, “Sehun. Down. On your stomach.” The younger Alpha scrambles to obey, sliding down right next to Suho and presenting his ass for the Head Alpha eagerly. Suho watches with hazy vision as Kris laps at his own fingers, then frowns and brings his hands to Suho’s ass to sweep up some of the slick leaking out. When he has enough, he brings a hand to the curve of Sehun’s ass and smooths his fingers into the cleft, smearing Suho’s slick against the Alpha’s hole.

Sehun squirms and whimpers, unused to the touch on such an unfamiliar place of his body, but Suho makes a shushing noise, priding his voice on not shaking as Kris rocks into him all the while. Sehun cries out softly into the fur below, “A-alpha,” thighs shifting restlessly. Suho reaches out with a trembling hand and smooths the younger’s hair out of his face.

Kris growls softly, deep in his throat, and whispers distinctly, “Do you like that? How does that feel?” Sehun whimpers again, unable to answer. Suho watches with half open eyes as Sehun pushes back hesitantly, but then tenses, mouth falling open. Suho assumes Kris must have worked a finger inside him, so he makes a soft hushing noise and watches as Kris grins down at him.

Kris pauses for a second to gather more of Suho’s slick before going back to fingering Sehun open, this time with two fingers. Sehun’s body doesn’t open the same easy way as Suho’s and Suho feels sympathy rush into his belly as Sehun jerks and cries out, trying to get used to the feeling. Then Sehun goes slack, a moan seeping out of his throat. “Is that your prostate, baby?” Kris mutters lowly, doing _something_ with his fingers that makes Sehun keen and shake. Watching an Alpha be so submissive is making Suho’s head spin as he tries desperately to push lower onto Kris’ cock, which had stopped it’s movements.

The Head Alpha eyes him with fire in his gaze and abruptly starts rutting into him again, keeping rhythm by pushing fingers into Sehun at the same beat. Suho’s not sure where his moans end and Sehun’s cries begin, voices mixing together as Kris works over both of them, sweat dripping down his temple.

“Fuck, _fuck_ ,” Kris finally snarls out, pulling his hand away from Sehun, who whines at the loss and sways his hips, but Kris isn’t paying attention to him anymore, the swelling in his cock becoming his priority. Suho feels it even before Kris barks out a warning. His knot. It swells quickly with Suho’s clamping down tightly on it, and Suho nearly chokes on his own saliva at the feeling.

“Oh my god, oh my god, oh,” Suho chants as Kris begins to fill him, hips thrusting erratically to get his knot as deep as possible into the Omega. The first feeling he comprehends is that it really fucking _hurts_ , which he hadn’t been expecting. It’s stretching him much more than any of their cocks had, and Suho’s hole flutters, insides trying to clench down on Kris. Sehun sits up, eyes wide and glassy, hand on his cock again as he pushes two fingers from his other hand into himself to keep up the rhythm Kris had lost.

Eventually, the knot gets too big for Kris to thrust anymore, so he settles for grinding his hips against Suho’s plush ass. Suho sobs as the ache in his channel gets more intense, and Kris immediately strokes his face, whispering quietly to him. “You’re doing so well, baby. You’re taking me so well, taking my knot so nicely,” Kris’ voice is gentle, opposed to his violent grinding, and Suho’s body jerks, his legs trying to straighten from their position tucked into his torso. Kris lets him wrap his feet around his waist and lock his ankles together, squirming almost feverishly as the knot catches on his prostate.

The combined pain and pleasure has his mind screaming and going blank, a wrecked sob coming out of his lips. There’s a sharp cry and Suho looks through tear-blurry eyes as Sehun cums, streaks of white shooting through his fist as he jerks himself furiously through it, red cock in his hands.

Sehun’s spent body falls next to his, breath uneven and shallow in Suho’s ears as Sehun pants, “H-hyung, Alpha’s almost there.” Suho screws his eyes shut and forces his stomach muscles to relax, then all the muscles lower than that as Kris shoves his knot somehow _deeper_ into him. Suho’s body tingles all the way from his fingertips to his toes, which curl as Kris’ knot brushes his prostate again. The initial ache of being stretched settles into something more manageable as Kris grinds for all he’s worth, eyes closed and lips trembling.

He looks a little helpless, Suho realizes with a jolt. Stuck inside Suho like that, hips trying to jerk desperately but being forced into minimal movement. Suho takes pity and remembers Minseok telling him how sensitive an Alpha’s knot is. Suho takes a deep breath and clenches his muscles hard, and Kris cries out, head falling to the junction of Suho’s neck as he bites down _hard._ The bite stings, but the feeling of Kris’ knot suddenly _bursting_ overwhelms Suho too much to notice. Kris moans, low and wanton as he cums, filling Suho with hot, thick seed until Suho’s body goes limp.

Kris tries to thrust throughout his orgasm but the knot keeps him still. It shrinks, albeit very slowly, and Suho knows they’ll be stuck like this for a while. Kris laughs breathlessly into his neck and licks over the bite mark. Suho gathers his mind and bites his lip. “A-alpha?”

Kris immediately realizes how heavy he is on top of Suho and sits up, careful not to jostle the shrinking knot inside the Omega. Suho turns his head and meets Sehun’s eyes. Sehun puffs up his cheeks and blows on his face cutely. Suho smiles and then glances up at Kris, who ducks down to press a kiss to Suho’s cheekbone. Sehun lazily chases the older Alpha’s mouth and demands a kiss of his own by pursing his lips, which Kris fondly gives him.

“I need sleep.” Suho murmurs after a second. Now that the heat had retracted enough for him to think, the exhaustion sets into his bones. Kris nods and maneuvers their bodies enough so they can lie down on their sides, Kris’ knot still inside. Sehun watches them uncertainly, eyes flicking over to the entrance of the tent. Kris snorts and beckons him closer again as Suho coos, “Come here, Sehunnie.”

Sehun settles in front of Suho, sandwiching the Omega’s body between the two and pressing his face to Suho’s chest. Kris presses a sloppy kiss behind Suho’s ear and wraps a long arm around both of them, pulling them closer. Sehun snuffles and when Suho glance down, he’s already drifting off, face going slack.

Suho lets his eyes close and his consciousness drift, safe and warm between them.

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](http://eatjinsass.tumblr.com) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/whinytaeyong) come hmu


End file.
